RAINBOW VILLAGE
by Kenjiro Teo
Summary: Kisah para fujoshi yang tinggal di tempat khusus bagi mereka. Bersama anak-anak kecil menggemaskan didalam kehidupan rumah tangga mereka. {WANNA ONE} {PRODUCE101}{EXO,BTS,SEVENTEEN INSIDE} {CHILD CHARACTERS}
1. chapter 1

_**RAINBOW VILLAGE**_

 _Story by – (Kenjiro Teo)_

 _Romance, Family, Friendship_

 _Chaptered PG -15_

 _Wanna One, Produce 101 and Other Cast_

 _Disclaimer : Kami hanya meminjam nama dari member W1 dan PD101 untuk keperluan ff. Semua yang terjadi hanya imajinasi author semata._

.

Tak tak tak tak

Keyboard ditekan dengan tempo cepat oleh jari jemari yang terlihat lihai dalam menggunakannya. Matanya tetap terpaku pada monitor sedangkan jarinya terus menari diatas keyboard itu. Dan di hadapannya ada seorang lelaki juga yang tengah menatapnya serius. Ia duduk menghadap pria bername tag Dr. Jonghyun. Sembari menampilkan wajah yang terlihat tidak baik.

"Hyung... Ayolah. Ini tidak mungkin terjadi padaku. Aku masih normal. Sangat normal" ucap lelaki di hadapan dokter itu

"Lantas kenapa kau menemuiku?" Dr. Jonghyun menatapnya jengah

"A-aku hanya ingin memastikan saja bahwa... Pemikiranku benar"

"Bagaimana jika kukatakan kau itu tidak normal? Apa kau akan tetap terus mengeluh padaku?"

"Tidak hyung. Bukan begitu maksudku. Hanya saja... Ini membuatku merasa berbeda dari orang lain. Kau tidak pernah merasakannya makanya kau hanya mengatakan hal semacam itu saja"

"Kau pikir aku berbeda darimu juga? Kalau bukan karena 'itu' juga, aku tidak berniat menjadi psikolog Youngmin-ah" Jonghyun menatap tajam ke arah Youngmin

"J-jadi... Kau.. Juga..." Youngmin menatap tak percaya pada Jonghyun

"Kau tidak perlu merasa frustasi akan orientasi seksualmu. Kalau kau tetap tidak berubah dalam kurun waktu satu tahun, kau harus menerimanya dengan lapang dada"

"Hyung, jelaskan padaku mengapa kau juga ikut sepertiku?"

"Apa? Aku mengikutimu? Yang benar saja"

"Hyung ayolah..." Youngmin mengeluarkan jurus aegyo nya yang membuat Jonghyun mual seketika

"Baiklah. Akan kuceritakan suatu rahasia besar. Dan hanya orang sepertimu saja yang boleh tau"

"Aku mengerti!"

"Dulu, aku memang sama sepertimu. Aku merasa sangat frustasi karena aku berpikir bahwa aku adalah orang aneh dan menjijikan. Aku keluar dari rumah dan mengasingkan diri ke tempat yang cukup terpencil. Melewati berbagai macam hutan dan pegunungan. Dan saat itu, tibalah aku di suatu tempat bernama Rainbow Village"

"Tempat macam apa itu?"

"Awalnya aku juga tidak tahu tempat apa itu. Lalu aku memasukinya dan bertemu dengan seseorang. Namanya Minki. Dia cukup cantik untuk ukuran seorang lelaki. Dan aku cukup terpesona olehnya. Lalu ia membawaku menghadap seseorang yang sepertinya dia adalah pengurus tempat itu. Wajahnya masih segar dan tidak terlihat menua. Walaupun kenyataan nya bisa kupastikan bahwa umurnya melebihi aku. Namanya Ha Sungwoon. Dia pengasuh, pengurus dan bisa dibilang dia itu ketua sukunya"

"Dia wanita?"

"Bukan, bodoh! Tidak ada wanita disana. Semuanya lelaki. Dan anak anak kecil disana juga semuanya lelaki. Bisa dibilang disana adalah desa nya Fujoshi dan Yaoi"

"Lalu apa yang kau lakukan disana?"

"Aku diterima disana oleh Sungwoon hyung dan aku tinggal dengan Minki. Aku menjalani hari hariku seperti biasa seolah tidak ada beban atau rasa malu lagi pada diriku sendiri. Aku berteman dengan beberapa tetangga. Dan mereka jauh diluar ekspektasiku. Kupikir awalnya mereka semua dingin dan tidak peduli pada apapun. Nyatanya, mereka selalu ada untukku dikala senang maupun susah. Mereka yang membantuku menjalani hari hari seperti layaknya orang normal. Mereka sangat baik ramah dan peduli kepada sesama"

"Lalu kenapa kau kembali ke Seoul?"

"Saat itu ada beberapa orang yang mencoba menerobos masuk ke Rainbow Village. Mereka adalah keluargaku. Mereka menemukanku disana. Dan menyeretku pulang. Meninggalkan semua kawan kawanku dan tentunya Minki. Dan setelahnya aku diobati dengan hypnoteraphy. Kemudian aku dijodohkan dengan Kim Doyeon..."

"Eh? Kau masih ingat dengan mereka padahal kau sudah diobati. Bagaimana bisa?"

"Aku bertemu salah satu dari mereka di Seoul. Dan orang itu menceritakan kembali tempat itu padaku. Dan sekarang aku masih sangat ingat dengan jelas tempat itu. Aku harap tidak ada yang membenciku disana. Aku merindukan semuanya"

"Termasuk Minki?"

"Yeah, sangat. Sangat rindu"

"Hyung, aku penasaran dengan tempat itu. Bisakah kau mengantarku kesana?"

"Apa? Untuk apa? Jika kau ingin bergabung dengan mereka. Selamanya kau harus tinggal disana"

"Tidak apa. Selama itu yang terbaik untukku. Aku tidak akan menyesal"

Jonghyun merenung sejenak. Kedua matanya tetap terfokus pada layar monitor sedangkan pikirannya melayang kemana-mana.

"Baiklah. Kita kesana"

Halo! Senang bertemu dengan kalian. Cuaca hari ini sangat indah bukan? Udaranya sangat bersih dan segar untuk siapapun yang menghirupnya sepagi ini. Ah ya, perkenalkan. Namaku Ha Sungwoon. Teman temanku memanggilku Sungwoon Hyung dan anak anak memanggilku Imo. Yeah, tidak ada yang salah tentangku. Hanya saja orientasi seksualku melenceng. Tapi aku tidak peduli. Karena bagiku, orang orang yang sama sepertiku bukanlah monster. Kita masih manusia dan memiliki hati yang tulus. Oleh sebab itu, aku membangun tempat ini. Namanya Rainbow Village. Tempat khusus untuk orang orang sepertiku. Kau tak akan menemukan makhluk bernama wanita disini. Karena aku tidak menerima siapapun dengan gender seperti itu untuk tinggal di lingkungan ini. Begitu juga anak anaknya. Semuanya laki laki. Tidak tidak, bukan berarti para warga berkembang biak dengan sendirinya. Itu memang tidak mungkin. Maka dari itu aku berinisiatif untuk mengadopsi banyak anak anak lelaki dari seluruh penjuru dunia. Yeah memang berlebihan, tapi memang itu kenyataannya.

Apa kalian penasaran seperti apa aku ini? Baiklah aku akan menceritakannya padamu. Tapi bukan berarti aku mengharumkan namaku sendiri ya. Aku juga tidak membanggakan diriku sendiri. Hanya saja peranku di tempat ini sangatlah penting. Setiap ada masalah atau konflik yang dialami teman atau tetangga-tetanggaku, akulah yang harus turun tangan menyelesaikannya. Setiap ada warga baru yang ingin tinggal disini, harus wajib melapor padaku. Dan bagi pasangan yang ingin memiliki anak, bisa meminta langsung padaku. Aku memang orang kaya. Aku keturunan konglomerat dan orangtuaku juga bangsawan. Tetapi saat mereka tau bahwa aku berbeda dari mereka, aku diasingkan di tempat ini. Dan sudah lebih dari 20 tahun mereka tidak terlihat lagi dimataku. Aku tidak peduli. Walaupun aku sakit saat tau kenyataan bahwa aku dibuang. Tetapi mereka tak hanya membuangku begitu saja. Memang dasarnya mereka yang punya harta banyak, meninggalkanku dihutan dengan ratusan lembar uang dan benda benda berkilauan didalam koperku. Yang kupikir awalnya hanyalah berisi baju. Dari situlah aku mencoba kembali ke perkotaan, dan memulai sebuah bisnis kecil yang akhirnya berkembang pesat. Dan aku kembali ke tempat ini. Membangun sebuah peradaban sendiri dengan tenaga dan kerja kerasku sendiri. Tentu saja aku tidak sendirian, aku dibantu Jisung Hyung. Dia adalah sahabatku sejak aku mencoba bisnis financial di Busan. Yeah, dia sama sepertiku. Hanya saja saat ini ia tidak ingin berhubungan dengan siapapun. Dia juga memiliki salah satu anggota keluarga yang sama sepertinya. Namanya Kang Daniel. Mereka yang selalu membantuku di Busan. Daniel memiliki kekasih bernama Ong Seongwoo. Dia bekerja di sebuah acara tv komedi. Namun ada crew manajemen nya yang ternyata membencinya. Maka dari itu, rumor bahwa dia gay menyebar luas di dunia entertainment. Membuat Seongwoo cukup frustasi dan depresi. Akhirnya mereka semua kubawa ke Rainbow Village dan memulai kehidupan baru disana.

Jangan salah sangka, Rainbow Village bukanlah desa yang ketinggalan jaman. Memang namanya Rainbow Village. Tapi di dalamnya sama saja seperti perumahan biasa dan semua fasilitasnya lengkap. Memang letaknya cukup jauh dari keramaian kota. Tapi setidaknya mereka cukup aman dari paparan orang orang yang membenci mereka. Gerbang utama Rainbow Village pun sangat besar. Berwarna pelangi dan password nya sangat dirahasiakan. Hanya warga dalam saja yang tahu password gerbang itu. Didalamnya terdapat perumahan, fasilitas umum dan lain-lain. Kuanggap ini sebagai bisnisku yang kedua. Semuanya menguntungkan bagiku. Bukannya aku berharap banyak orang menjadi gay sepertiku, hanya saja aku akan dengan senang hati membantu mereka kembali hidup dalam kedamaian. Bukannya dibenci, dicaci, dibully, dan dibuang layaknya sampah.

"Imoooooo... Jihoonie ngompol lagiiiii"

"Seonho mamam kolan imoooooo"

"Iwungaaaaaaa ayo main ciniiiii"

"Tidak mauuuuu Ujinn bauuuuu"

Yeah, seperti itulah suara suara bising yang selalu menemaniku setiap hari. Anak anak yang asik bermain dan aku yang sudah tidak gesit ini yang harus melerai pertengkaran mereka.

"Yak yak yak!! Jangan main jauh jauh! Seonho berhenti makan koran-koran itu! Baejin, jangan mencubiti Jihoon terus! Yak yak! Woojinie, euiwoong-ah jangan berlarian terus! Astaga-"

"Hahahah biarlah mereka bermain. Baru setelah itu kita rapihkan bersama-sama" Jisung hyung duduk disampingku

"Mereka tidak bisa diatur. Aku pusing melihat ruangan berantakan hyung"

"Biar aku yang merapikannya. Lagipula jika Minhyun pulang, dia akan dengan senang hati membantu kita disini. Tenang saja"

"Kapan dia pulang? Ini sudah hampir senja"

"Biasanya dia akan pulang sekitar-"

Tok tok tok

"Hyung, aku pulang" Minhyun menyembulkan kepalanya dipintu dengan senyuman nya yang menawan. Yeah kuakui dia cukup tampan. Dan dia adalah spesies dominant

"Ah baguslah kau datang disaat yang tepat. Bantu aku merapikan tempat ini" Jisung hyung bergerak memulai kegiatan mari merapikan rumah kapal pecah ini

"Astaga, kenapa berantakan sekali? Apa ada angin topan disini?" Minhyun memunguti beberapa mainan yang berserakan

"Kurcaci kurcaci kecil itulah angin topannya. Termasuk anakmu" jawabku acuh tak acuh

"Seonho yaaa, apa kau membuat imo berteriak lagi hm? Bagaimana dengan Baejinnie? Apa kau belajar lagi dengan Jihoon? " Minhyun nampak memeluk anak-anaknya dan mengelus kepalanya dengan lembut. Yeah, Seonho itu sudah diadopsi oleh Minhyun. Sedangkan Baejin adalah anak biologisnya dengan mantan istrinya. Tetapi karena dia harus bekerja di kota, setiap pagi Seonho dan Baejin tetap dititipkan padaku. Dan saat dia pulang, mereka akan dijemput lagi.

"Appaaaa~~~ lapalllll" Seonho memeluk leher Minhyun dengan manja

"Appaaaaa~~ baejin juga mau mamammmm"

"Tsk, anak-anakmu itu selalu kelaparan tiap menit. Aku heran perutnya terbuat dari apa. Kenapa bocah sepertinya bisa makan berkali kali dalam sehari"

"Mereka masih dalam masa pertumbuhan Sungwoon-ah" Jisung hyung memunguti sampah sampah didepanku

"Hahahahah, appa sudah beli pizza untukmu. Ayo pulang setelah appa selesai membantu imo ya" Minhyun mendudukan Seonho dan Baejin disamping anak anak lainnya

"Minhyun-ah, bagaimana pekerjaanmu?" Aku mulai berbasa basi dengannya supaya rasa jenuhku hilang

"Baik hyung. Semuanya aman terkendali. Dan tidak ada yang mencurigaiku sampai saat ini" Minhyun duduk disampingku

"Benarkah? Kau tidak terlibat masalah sedikitpun?" Aku memicingkan sebelah mataku sembari menatapnya curiga. Karena setelah aku menanyakan itu, dia terdiam cukup lama.

"Aku bertemu dengannya lagi hyung" Minhyun menatap lurus kedepan tanpa merubah raut wajahnya sedikitpun

"Siapa? Musuhmu? Temanmu? Keluargamu?"

"Bae Irene"

"Apa?! Bagaimana bisa? Kau merencanakan pertemuanmu dengannya?"

"Tidak, kami tidak sengaja bertemu saat perkumpulan tadi siang"

"Lalu? Apa kalian masih berdiam diri saja?"

"Dia... Menanyakan Baejin. Aku bukanlah pembohong profesional. Dan saat kami berpisah, dia mengatakannya"

"Apa yang dia katakan?"

"Dia akan datang kemari dan mengambil Baejin dariku"

"APA?!?!"

To Be Continued

Hi, Teo kambek dengan cerita baru lagi. Ada yang kangen sama kelanjutan cerita-cerita saya sebelumnya? Hahaha maaf ya karna saya udah terlalu lama nganggurin itu. Tapi saya usahakan cerita yang sebelumnya bisa berlanjut sampai finish. Jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak setelah membaca yaaaa

Thank you

Kenjiro Teo


	2. Chapter 2

_"Apa yang dia katakan?"_ _"Dia akan datang kemari dan mengambil Baejin dariku"_ _"APA?!?!"_

 **RAINBOW VILLAGE - CHAPTER 2**

=

Sungwoon nampak ternganga dengan ucapan Minhyun barusan. Ia tak habis pikir. Bagaimana wanita itu bisa seenaknya saja memperlakukan orang lain. Mengambil Baejin, sama saja menebas leher seorang Hwang Minhyun. Sungwoon tau bagaimana perasaan Minhyun saat ini. Karena Sungwoon tau segalanya yang terjadi diantara mereka. Kehidupan keluarga Minhyun dan Irene yang berantakan.

Hwang Minhyun adalah seorang fotografer di Seoul. Ia sangat profesional dan ahli dalam bidangnya. Suatu saat ia mulai jatuh cinta pada seseorang. Yaitu Bae Irene. Model sebuah industri majalah yang mempekerjakannya disana. Dan begitu juga Irene. Siapa yang tidak terpesona oleh ketampanan seorang Hwang Minhyun. Parasnya bak pangeran dan sikapnya yang gentle membuatnya mampu meluluhkan wanita manapun yang melihatnya. Selang setahun pernikahan mereka, lahirlah Bae Jinyoung. Kalian pasti bertanya tanya mengapa Jinyoung memakai marga ibunya dan bukan marga Hwang. Itu karena saat Jinyoung lahir, keluarga mereka dilanda masalah besar. Orang tua dan keluarga Irene sangat ingin menamai cucunya dengan nama Bae. Dan bahkan mereka membawa permasalahan itu ke jalur hukum. Tentu saja itu sangat membebani Minhyun. Dan disaat depresi melandanya, Minhyun bertemu dengan Sungwoon. Mereka bertukar pikiran selama seminggu. Lalu setelahnya, Sungwoon memperkenalkan Rainbow Village pada Minhyun. Yeah, Minhyun kini sangat menjaga jarak dari wanita. Ada sedikit trauma didalam dirinya yang akan membuatnya depresi kembali jika harus berhadapan dengan para wanita. Saat itu juga, Minhyun membawa Baejin kabur dari Seoul ke tempat yang disebutkan Sungwoon. Dan lima tahun berlalu, kini Baejin sudah balita dan Minhyun pun mengadopsi seorang anak lagi bernama Seonho. Minhyun rasa dirinya sudah tidak memerlukan pasangan hidup lagi. Baginya, suara tawa kedua anaknya adalah yang terindah yang sangat ia syukuri. Nikmat Tuhan yang tiada batas.

"Aku harus bertindak" Sungwoon menatap Minhyun lekat

"Tidak hyung, sudahlah. Aku sudah sering merepotkanmu. Kali ini biarkan aku yang menghadapinya" Minhyun balas menatap mata Sungwoon. Meyakinkan yang lebih tua bahwa ia sanggup melewati masalahnya sendiri

"Hhh baiklah, tapi jika dia mempersulitkanmu panggil aku. Aku yang akan menghadapinya" Sungwoon menghembuskan nafasnya kesal

"Hehe, aku mengerti hyung" Minhyun memeluk Sungwoon. Ia merasa sangat terbantu oleh seorang Ha Sungwoon. Selama hidupnya, baru kali ini ada orang yang sangat ia percayai. Yeah, sudah kubilang kan kalau Sungwoon sudah tau semua masalah yang terjadi pada Minhyun. Jadi jangan heran kalau Sungwoon sering bersikap berlebihan dalam beraksi memberantas para hama yang mengganggu ketentraman warga Rainbow Village.

"Appa~~~ mana makanannyaaa" Seonho mendekati sang ayah dengan wajah memelas

"Minhyun-ah, sepertinya Baejin mengantuk. Ia terus menguap dan membentur box mainan" Jisung menggendong Baejin dan mendudukannya diantara Minhyun dan Sungwoon

"Anakmu sangat aktif. Sepertinya baterai mereka habis" Sungwoon membelai kepala Baejin yang ukurannya kecil. Sedangkan Seonho, hidungnya kembang kempis ketika dia lapar. Bergelayut manja dilengan Minhyun

"Baiklah baiklah ayo kita pulang. Hyung, ambilah satu kotak pizza itu untuk kalian. Aku beli tiga tadi"

Minhyun menggendong Baejin yang sudah tertidur pulas dan menggandeng tangan kecil Seonho keluar dari rumah Sungwoon.

Jam dinding bergambar character Line itu terus berdetak. Sudah mulai mulam dan penghuni perumahan Rainbow Village pun beristirahat dirumahnya masing-masing. Menghilangkan penat usai bekerja seharian. Seperti halnya pasangan Daniel dan Seongwoo. Mereka baru saja pulang dari aktivitas masing-masing. Yeah, kalian mungkin akan bingung lagi. Seongwoo memang sudah pensiun dari pekerjaan lamanya. Dan hanya menetap di Rainbow Village dengan Daniel. Tapi jangan salah, Seongwoo tetap memiliki aktivitas di dalam lingkungan perumahan itu. Ia menjadi pengajar di sekolah bagi anak anak warga Rainbow Village. Sedangkan Daniel bekerja di Minimarket 24jam disana.

"Sayang, apa woojin sudah minum susu?" Daniel tengah bertelanjang dada sembari mengeringkan rambutnya yang basah. Yeah, dia baru selesai mandi beberapa menit yang lalu

"Aku sedang sibuk mencari materi pembelajaran untuk besok sayang" Seongwoo bahkan tak menatap Daniel sedikitpun. Matanya terpaku pada laptop dihadapannya

"Tapi Woojin harus minum susu setiap hari" Daniel menatap sang istri lekat

"Kenapa tidak kau saja yang membuatkannya?" dan ucapan itu sukses membuat Daniel menutup layar laptop Seongwoo dengan kasar

"Apa-apaan kau ini?! Aku sedang menyelesaikan pekerjaanku. Apa kau tidak bisa tenang sebentar saja?" Seongwoo berdiri menatap kedua mata Daniel yang menatapnya tajam

"Tidak cukupkah seharian ini kau bekerja? Tidak bisakah kau berikan perhatian untuk Woojin?"

"Aku lelah Kang Daniel. Dan aku tidak sedang dalam mood untuk berdebat"

"Aku pun sama lelahnya denganmu! Tapi tolong, perhatikan juga anak kita. Siapa lagi yang akan merawatnya kalau bukan kita?!"

"Yasudah kembalikan lagi saja pada Sungwoon Hyung"

"KAU-" Daniel menggeram tertahan. Ia segera memakai baju dan keluar kamar sambil membanting pintu. Baru saja ia ingin menuju ruang tamu, bajunya ditarik seseorang dari belakang

"Appa..." ya, itu Woojin. Lee Woojin. Anak yang Daniel adopsi dari Sungwoon

"Woojinie, aigoo. Ada apa hm? Apa kau lapar? Kau mau apa? Biar appa buatkan" Daniel berjongkok. Mensejajarkan tubuhnya dengan sang buah hati.

"Woojinie tidak mau apa-apa.. Appa.. Kenapa marah?" Raut wajah Woojin nampak sedih. Membuat hati Daniel luluh.

"Appa tidak marah. Tadi itu emm.. Hanya.. Akting. Hehe Appa hanya bercanda" Daniel menangkup kedua pipi tembam Woojin. Lalu menggendongnya ke dapur.

"Eomma... Kenapa eomma... Marah juga?" Woojin didudukan diatas meja makan. Matanya tetap terpaku pada Daniel yang mulai sibuk membuatkan susu untuk minuman wajib Woojin tiap malam

"Kami tidak marah Woojinie. Tadi itu bercanda. Apa kau menguping hm? Kkk anak nakal" Daniel mengusak rambut Woojin gemas

"Appa... Jangan kembalikan Woojinie ke Sungwoon imo... Woo-woojinie... Sayang Appa.. Dan eomma.." Genangan air mata di kedua sudut mata Woojin siap meluncur.

"Sstt jangan menangis. Anak appa tidak boleh cengeng. Dan, dengarkan appa. Kau tidak akan kembali kesana. Appa akan tetap menjagamu disini. Jadi jangan sedih lagi ya. Ayo minum susu lalu tidur" Daniel memberikan segelas susu hangat untuk Woojin. Yang langsung diminum oleh anak menggemaskan itu.

Keesokan harinya, di Rainbow Village...

Suasana pagi hari disana begitu tenang dan damai. Sinar matahari mampu menyinari seluruh kawasan perumahan tersebut. Dan aktivitas para warganya pun dimulai. Seperti Sungwoon dan Jisung yang mulai sibuk dengan anak-anak asuhnya. Jihoon dan Woojin sudah mulai masuk taman kanak-kanak. Sedangkan Euiwoong masih butuh waktu setahun lagi untuk bisa mengikuti pendidikan. Jisung tengah menyiapkan sarapan pagi. Sungwoon merapikan peralatan yang harus dibawa sekolah kedua anak anak itu.

"Jja! Kita makan dulu sebelum kalian berangkat. Sarapan bisa membuat energi kalian bertambah" tak lupa ia juga membuatkan bekal makan siang untuk keduanya

"Jiunie, itu sendokku!" Woojin nampak mencoba meraih sendok di tangan Jihoon kecil

"Aniyoooo... Ini puna jiun! Yak!" dan yeah mereka membuat keributan lagi. Sungwoon berusaha melerai keduanya. Tapi malah tangannya yang kena gigitan gigi gingsul lancip milik Woojin.

"Yak Park Woojin!! Diam! Kubilang diam!" Sungwoon sudah cukup merasa kesal dibuatnya

"Sungwoon-ah, jangan membentaknya" Jisung memindahkan Woojin untuk duduk disampingnya. Mengusap punggungnya pelan untuk menenangkan sang anak yang terkejut karena teriakan Sungwoon tadi

"Hah aku semakin menua setiap hari" Sungwoon memijit pelipisnya lagi. Pening hampir melandanya setiap pagi bahkan setiap hari

"Oh iya, bukankah hari ini kau ada janji temu dengan Suster Boa? Kapan kau akan kesana?" tanya Jisung sambil menyuapi Woojin dan Jihoon bergantian. Ya walaupun tadi mereka berebut sendok makan, tetap saja mereka belum lancar memakan makanannya sendiri. Jika tidak disuapi, kemungkinan baju mereka akan kotor semua.

"Ah aku hampir lupa. Sebaiknya aku berangkat pagi ini" Sungwoon bergegas ke kamarnya. Berganti pakaian untuk segera pergi menemui seseorang diluar Rainbow Village.

Rainbow School. Yeah, itulah nama sekolahan didalam ruang lingkup Rainbow Village. Sekolah yang dibangun oleh Sungwoon juga. Semua tingkatan ada di sekolah ini. Dari mulai Taman kanak-kanak sampai SMA. Dan, tentu saja semuanya laki-laki. Dari mulai guru sampai semua siswanya. Banyak anak-anak yang diadopsi Sungwoon dan yang kini telah menjadi bagian dari masing-masing pasangan, disekolahkan disini. Seperti pasangan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun, anak mereka Taehyung sudah menginjak bangku Sekolah Dasar. Seungcheol dan Jeonghan, menyekolahkan anak mereka yang bernama Lee Chan, tapi kini nama anak mereka diubah. Panggil saja Dino. Begitu juga Namjoon dan Seokjin, anak mereka yang bernama Jungkook berada satu kelas dengan Taehyung. Dan masih banyak anak-anak lainnya yang belum disebutkan.

"Kookie! Mau main denganku tidak?" Taehyung melempar bola pada Jungkook kecil yang berdiri tak jauh darinya

"Aku belum makan. Nanti badanku lemas Tae~" Jungkook kecil menendang bola itu kearah Taehyung lagi dengan lemas

"Aku bawa bekal. Mau makan denganku?" Taehyung tak mengenal kata menyerah dalam kamusnya. Ia akan terus berusaha mencari cara agar Jungkook mau bersamanya

"Bolehkah?" Jungkook berlari kecil mendekati Taehyung dengan mata berbinar

"Aku punya sosis di tasku. Ayo makan!" Dan mereka berdua memasuki kelas bersama-sama.

Sungwoon memarkirkan mobilnya dihalaman gereja yang luas. Hamparan rumput menyapanya kala ia keluar dari mobil. Menghirup udara segar pegunungan dan pemandangan berbagai macam patung suci disekitar halaman gereja membuatnya sedikit tenang. Ia nampak memandangi beberapa anak kecil yang bermain dengan riang gembira di taman kecil didepan gedung gereja. Dan matanya menangkap sosok yang ia cari. Suster Boa.

"Annyeonghaseyo" Sungwoon menyapanya dengan ramah dan dibalas pula oleh suster Boa yang nampak cantik hari itu

"Annyeonghaseyo, Selamat datang Sungwoon ssi, mari masuk"

"Bagaimana kabarmu Boa ssi? Kulihat kau semakin cantik dan masih tampak segar" Sungwoon berbasa basi selagi mereka berdua berjalan menuju ruangan khusus tempat Boa menyimpan arsip dan berkas penting

"Ah kau bisa saja. Aku baik. Begitu juga dengan anak-anak" mereka duduk berhadapan dengan meja kayu coklat yang menjadi pembatas

"Syukurlah, aku senang melihat mereka tertawa dan bermain bersama"

"Aku sudah mengerti maksudmu Sungwoon ssi, jadi langsung saja. Berapa banyak yang kau mau?"

"Aku ingin melihat profil mereka" Suster Boa memberikan sebuah map tebal pada Sungwoon. Dan menunggu Sungwoon selesai melihat profil anak-anak panti asuhan itu.

"Hwanhee, Mark, Guanlin, Daehwi, Chenle, dan... Sousuke? Apa ini? Dia orang Jepang?"

"Ya, dia memang orang Jepang. Apa kau ingat anak bernama Park Woojin? Setelah kuselidiki ternyata ada fakta mengejutkan diantara mereka"

"Park Woojin? Dia yang kuadopsi setahun yang lalu kan? Bersama Park Jihoon"

"Ya, dia adalah kakak Sousuke. Kupikir awalnya mereka hanya anak tersesat yang butuh pertolongan. Tapi ternyata, mereka kehilangan orang tua mereka karena suatu kejadian mengerikan. Park Woojin lahir di Busan, tapi kemudian ia dibawa ibunya ke Jepang. Dan disana, ibunya menikah dengan kriminal kaya raya bernama Ikeda. Dan yah, suatu hari keduanya tertangkap. Polisi tak sengaja menembak mati keduanya saat mereka mencoba memberontak untuk kabur. Woojin saat itu masih berusia dua tahun sedangkan Sousuke masih bayi. Dan seseorang bernama Nakamoto Yuta, membawa mereka berdua kemari. Tetapi, saat itu ada seseorang yang membunuh Tuan Yuta sesaat setelah mereka bertiga mendarat di Korea. Seseorang bernama Takada Kenta memberitahuku tentang insiden itu saat ia sedang berdoa disini. Takada Kenta adalah adik ipar Tuan Yuta. Dan Kenta menyerahkan Woojin beserta Sousuke disini. Karena ia harus kembali ke Jepang. Ia tidak bisa membawa kedua anak itu ikut dengannya. Karena ia takut Woojin maupun Sousuke akan ditangkap sebagai anak dari kriminal berbahaya"

"Hhhh ya tuhan, aku tidak menyangka mereka memiliki kisah seperti itu" Sungwoon nampak shock dan tak mampu berucap apa-apa lagi

"Jika kau yakin dengan pilihanmu, kuharap kau akan bersedia untuk menjaga mereka. Hidup dan mati"

"Baiklah aku bersedia" dan mereka pun memulai proses adopsi itu. Setelah dua jam berlalu, Sungwoon dan anak-anak adopsi nya pergi menuju Rainbow Village. Tetapi saat diperjalanan, Sungwoon memberhentikan mobilnya tiba-tiba. Ia bergegas keluar dari mobil dan berdiri dipinggir jalan. Ada seorang anak kecil. Kira-kira umurnya empat tahun berdiri dipinggir jalan sambil menangis tersedu-sedu. Sungwoon mendekatinya dan melihat dengan jelas bocah kecil itu

"Hey kenapa kau menangis sendirian dipinggir jalan seperti ini? Disini sangat sepi kenapa kau berani berjalan sendirian?" Sungwoon mengusap air mata yang mengalir di pipi anak kecil yang nampak cantik itu

"Hiks... Hiks... " bukannya menjawab, anak kecil itu masih terus terisak sembari memegangi ransel nya dengan erat

" Apa kau tersesat? Namamu siapa hm?"

"A-Ahn... Hyungseob..." anak kecil itu mengucapkan namanya dengan bibir yang bergetar

"Baiklah, Hyungseob. Namaku Sungwoon. Panggil saja Imo. Disini sangat sepi. Kenapa kau disini sendirian hm?"

"Tidak tau.. Hiks.. Papa.. Hiks.. Pergi.. Beli.. Es klim untuk seobie.. Tapi.. Hiks..tidak kembali.. Lagi.. Huweeeeee"

"Astaga, orang tua jaman sekarang. Membuang anak seperti membuang bungkus permen. Sstt uljima, kalau begitu, Hyungseob mau ikut dengan Imo? Didalam mobil ada teman-teman yang lain. Bagaimana?" Hyungseob hanya terdiam tanpa menanggapi tawaran Sungwoon. Dan itu cukup membuat Sungwoon sedikit kesal. Akhirnya Sungwoon membawa Hyungseob masuk kedalam mobilnya. Mendudukannya dikursi depan. Tapi, sebelum masuk kedalam mobil, Sungwoon memungut sesuatu dijalanan tadi. Sebuah kartu nama. Bertuliskan Ahn Corp. Sepertinya ia mengenal perusahaan di kartu nama itu. Ia tak begitu ambil pusing. Lebih tepatnya tak mau memikirkan itu saat ini. Ia hanya harus segera pulang ke Rainbow Village.

Jisung duduk dengan tenang sambil menonton acara tv pagi hari. Ia baru selesai mengantar Jihoon dan Woojin ke sekolah dan membereskan rumah. Euiwoong juga masih tidur dikamarnya dengan lelap. Ia bisa bersantai untuk saat ini.

"Ah jinjja. Acara gosip pagi hari memang membosankan. Tidak ada yang seru" Ia mengganti channel tv nya terus menerus dengan fokus hingga ia tak sadar jika ada seseorang yang masuk

"Hyung, Sungwoon Hyung kemana? Kenapa sepi sekali?"

"Ah, Minhyun-ah! Kau mengagetkanku!"

"Kau yang terlalu fokus dengan berita gosip itu" Minhyun duduk disamping Jisung dan ikut memakan cemilan buatan Jisung sendiri

"Kenapa kau tidak pergi kerja?"

"Aku kehilangan selera bekerja hyung. Setelah mengantar Seonho dan Baejin sekolah. Rasanya aku tetap tidak ingin keluar untuk bekerja"

"Ah, aku mengerti. Sungwoon sudah memberitahuku. Untuk saat ini lebih baik kau diam dulu saja. Menenangkan pikiranmu. Lagipula, si jalang itu belum beraksi"

"Rasanya sangat berat jika harus membawa Baejin dalam masalahku dengannya. Dia masih kecil tapi harus terlibat masalah besar seperti ini"

"Kau tidak sendiri Minhyun-ah, aku dan Sungwoon akan menjadi benteng untuk Baejin. Kau hanya perlu menyelesaikan urusanmu dengannya tanpa Baejin tahu"

"Aku juga ingin seperti itu. Tapi dia selalu berusaha menjatuhkanku. Membuatku terpuruk lalu menyerahkan Baejin padanya"

"Pikirkan dengan baik mana sumber kebahagiaanmu saat ini. Jangan terpengaruh olehnya. Apalagi dia sudah punya suami baru. Untuk apa kau peduli padanya. Seharusnya mereka bisa memproduksi banyak anak lagi jika memang itu yang mereka inginkan"

"Hyung, kau tau soal itu juga?"

"Siapa yang tidak tau tentang gosip murahan itu? Bae Irene menikah dengan Oh Sehun. Berita itu ada dimana-mana"

"Ya, itu memang benar. Lagipula Sehun punya segalanya yang tidak kumiliki"

"Kecuali Baejin. Dia tidak memilikinya"

"Irene selalu melihat drama yang dibintangi Sehun saat hamil Baejin. Kupikir awalnya itu hanya hobi biasa. Tapi ketika kudengar mereka berkencan di Villa bersama... Rasanya seperti... Ada bom yang menghantamku"

"Apa kau pernah menemui Sehun?"

"Ya, aku bertemu dengannya seminggu setelah aku bercerai. Dia dikontrak oleh perusahaanku untuk berpasangan dengan Irene di majalah musim terbaru. Dan dari situlah aku aku mulai depresi"

"Sungguh kisah yang rumit. Minhyun-ah, ponselmu bunyi"

"Ah, iya. Sebentar hyung. Yeoboseyo? Apa?!" Minhyun menatap Jisung dengan horror setelah menutup panggilan di ponselnya

"Ada apa? Apa terjadi sesuatu?"

"Dia... Sudah berada di depan gerbang"

"Siapa?"

"Irene dan Sehun"

TO BE CONTINUED


End file.
